Bloody Denial
by YaoiFreak4Life
Summary: Clary needs Jaces help to find Simon, Jaces mark wont stop burning from the name. He needs to find some answers but first he needs Simon. What happens when the secret memories from Valentines ship reach the surface? Gradually graphic w/ each comin chap.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello world! So this is my first yaoi with TMI series and Ive decided to center on Jace and Simons romance. I just want you to know that if you haven't read COA (the second book) this might spoil it for you, if you don't care then plz read on ^^ enjoy**

Jace paced up and down the halls of the institute, his mind anxiously wandering as his feet did. He was anxious to leave but had nowhere to go, especially since the reign of demons had begun to dwindle lately leaving him with whole days to himself. Izzy and Alec had already left with their parents to Idris yet even though invited Jace insisted on staying behind for personal reasons *cough* Clary *cough*.

As his feet traveled he noticed he had turned in to the library. Hoping to sleep off his restlessness he laid himself on the couch that resided across the empty fireplace. The deafening silence that engulfed him in his resting spot calmed him but he was suddenly interrupted as he felt his pant pocket vibrate. Without a second glance he lazily flipped open the phone and answered,

"Wayland residence, what do you want"

"Jace it's me!" he froze at the voice, he couldn't have mistaken that melody for any other.

"Clary what's wrong?" Jace replied frantically sitting up. Clary sounded worried, was she in trouble?

"It's Simon! I can't find him!" She cried. Jace let his nerves settle at her words. _As if I really care for that moronic mundane… well downworlder now… sort of._

"Clary he's probably just catching some sun now that he knows it possible" he said callously. He stood up and walked over to the window to see the shining sun but his idea was shut down when he caught sight of the full moon "never mind" he said to Clary.

"You don't understand!" Clary spoke more aggressively.

"Earlier I was with him, he was actting strange and just said he was confused about _us _and just ran off." Jace smirked at the thought of Simon leaving her… _for good_.

"Jace please..." Her plea bringing Jace back to reality.

"Clary relax, just what did he say just before he left? Did he say where he was going?"

"No… only that he needed to see _him_ and I don't know who that could be, do you?_"_

Jace pondered quietly wondering just who could Clary be referring to. Suddenly he felt as if his neck had caught on fire and held back a cry as he raced to the bathroom, he raised his head to the mirror and stared in horror at the healed bite mark that was suddenly scorching him. The silver mark Simon had permanently implanted on his sun kissed skin. His heart began to beat rapidly as he recalled the secret memory of them in that cold dark room on Valentines' ship, the moonlit skin of Simons truly dead body and the unexplained emptiness he felt when he saw it; the awful fear and pain that consumed him as he forced Jace on the ground to look into the desperate hunger blazing behind his chocolate brown eyes, and the ecstasy that coursed through Jace as his life was being sucked dry.

The reminisce of Simons lips on his neck made him shiver, despite the coolness of his touch he felt as if he were on fire the moment his hands roughly held him down. Jace would never say it out loud but that moment in that damp dark hell had been the most alive he had ever felt. He could feel the blood rush through his veins the bitter sweet pain of pieced skin and hear the way their pulses had slowed and become one.. the world slowed that day and he couldn't have asked for anything better than the ecstasy he felt being so vulnerable beneath Simon.

"It couldn't be…" Jace whispered aloud carefully tracing the scare, and sadly Clary overheard him even with the phone held tightly in his fist.

"Jace whos-"

"I gotta go" Jace replied before he hung up.

Jace felt a twinge of pain in his gut as he left the room. He didnt like leaving Clary out of the loop but this was for her own good he thought. He still hadn't told her of that day on Valentines ship nor did he plan on it, it was something him and Simon would keep to the grave. As much as he hated Simon he knew he had to find him. He would do anything for Clary however he wasn't fully convinced this all for her.

Racing down the corridors he recalled the rage in Simons once desperate eyes after the deed was done and remembered his words _"I could have killed you_!" Simon yelled painfully. "_I would have let you" _Jace couldnt recall his reasons for saying what he had, it was as if he were watching himself from a distance repeating written lines. He didn't understand.

In a flash he raced down the corridors and yanked the heavy doors of the institute ready to find the reason for his uneasiness. Yet he froze at the sight of the beautifully pale teen that stood before him with a hand out stretched for the handle. "Simon…"

**If you've enjoyed so far n wish to see more plz review!**

** ^^ YaoiFreak out, peace!**


	2. Chapter 2

"Simon.." Jace starred in apparent astonishment. It had been weeks since he'd seen the vampire boy and he couldn't believe how much his appearance had altered. His intelligent eyes no longer bore the color of melted cocoa, they had transformed into onyx gems, a color darker than night, hard, sad but beautiful. They were even more noticable when compared to his pale skin. Normally Jace would have made a comment about being malnutritioned but beneath the moonlight Simon brilliantly glowed.

Simon starred back unmoving even leaving his hand outstretched, caught by surprise. He quickly straightened up once he realised Jace had said nothing but his name in the past 5 minutes.

"Um hey" Simon looked back and forth from the ground to the door several times before resting his eyes on Jaces stund face. Jace couldn't help but find that oddly adorable coming from a child of the night. He seized him up with his eyes a few moments longer before breaking there awkard silence.

"What do you want" Jace said coldly.

"Look I know you cant stand me-"

"Yea your right" Jace interuppted

"Its just.. we need to.. I need to" Simon was stammering nervously. A very odd characteristic for him, despite his mundane upbringing Simon always did his best to display assertivness even just for Clary. He always stood his ground in the most annoying of ways when it involved Jace but as he stood on the stairs all Jace saw was the real guy beneath, the shy uncertain mundie he really was. Jace had enough of Simon self torture and grabbed Simons wrist.

"You wanna talk? Lets talk" He said as he lead Simon to his van. He waited impaitently as Simon fumbled with the car keys and opened the doors.

"Where to?" Simon said looking sideways at the golden predator beside him.

"Your car you pick" Jace replied slightly annoyed by Simons indecisive behavior. They drove for sometime in brutal silence, not even breathing audibly. Which was a humorous sight that was bound to happen, Jace having been trained in stealth for years and simons reason being… well dead.

"Okay were here" Simon said suddenly. Jace looked out the window onto the familiar scenery they were at the abadoned dock were Magnus had tricked out lukes truck into a boat. Beat up buildings surrounded them and Jace followed Simons uncertain stride towards the nearest one. He watched as the thin boy walked forward tensly, his shoulders were slightly hunched and if he had a heartbeat Jace was sure he would be able to hear it. Simon seemed uneasy, frightened almost… but of what?

Jace suddnely pictured a band a vampires waiting for him behind the doors. Was this a trap? Did Simon lure him here to feed him to his clan?

The moment Simon opened the door and stepped inside Jace shoved him hard against the wall slamming the door shut behind them.

"Why did you bring me here? What are your plans?" Jace had pinned the ivory teen to the wall and breathed hard as he felt his mark scorch once again.

"I told you we needed to talk" Simon said unwavering. This caught Jace off guard he hadn't expected Simon to be so calm with Jace so fiercly threatening him.

"Well you better start. I don't have time for this. Clary is worried about you whats your deal?"

"You" Simon stared back at Jace fiercly, Jace slowly loosened his grip on his collar.

"What?"

"I just… I just cant get you out of my head! Ever since that day, ever since I woke with your blood in my mouth I just cant think of anything else… everything is tastless your blood was.. more satifying then anything ive ever had before. Jace I don't know if you felt it but when I bit you everything froze and I prayed to keep it that way even just for a moment longer. It was like I found something I had lost and I didn't wanna let it go"

Jace froze at the words as Simon fought his self loathing. _He felt the same thing but what could this mean? _

Jace was at a loss of words. He knew and understood what Simon had ment. He thought he felt that way with Clary. Since there meeting at Pandamonium Jace had felt he had found _the one_ and didn't want to let it go but here he was. With Clarys best friend, thinking only of the way he seemed to shine in the star filled sky. And feeling stronger than that.. feeling he hadnt found a missing piece rather he found a complete part and wished more than anything to merge it with himself. To create something beyond words, something beautiful.

Simon stared into Jaces golden eyes again and silently pleaded for him to speak, to insult, to attack, to do anything but when Jace remained silent he hung his head in shame.

"Im sorry…" he whispered but as he raised his head he realized the golden shadowhunter was silently walking towards him.

Jace stood only inches from him, he could feel the coolness that radiated from his body. Jace looked at him with an unexplainable expression, there was pain, sadness, and uncertainty but underneath it all Simon could vaguely see longing.

Jace suddenly raised a hand to the small of Simons back and pulled him into to him, so slowly it was torturous. Jace stared at Simon for what seemed like hours and in a flash he said the words Simon wanted, no needed to hear "Bite me"


	3. Chapter 3

**Chap.3 is finally here! Please enjoy! And thanks for the reviews you guys they really kept me motivated ^^**

At Jaces words Simon could feel himself freeze up. His hunger pains were getting more and more severe as he starred into the shadowhunters' eyes. Yet he stalled, trying to distinguish Jaces sincerity while struggling to not double over in pain. He had never seen Jace like this before, so willing, so vulnerable. He believed this was the hidden face only Clary was allowed to see but tonight that seemed to change.

Simons eyes glowed a dark ruby hue, a beautiful shade that Jace couldn't help to find ironically resembling fresh blood. Jaces gaze lingered on them a bit longer before Simon roughly sank his fangs into him. The dull pain surprised Jace but he wasn't one to go back on his word. Instead he tilted his head slightly to allow the vampire better access.

Jace leaned against the wall trying to steady himself from the undergo of blood loss. His nerves began to tingle not just on the soften flesh where Simon was feeding but for some reason even in places their skin met. Jace, although puzzled, only yearned for more. He clutched Simons shirt and pulled him closer. Simons hand flew up and tangled itself in Jaces golden locks, he grasped a handful and pulled his head sharply to the side as his fangs sunk in deeper. The sudden pain caused Jace to become involuntarily vocal a light blush swept across his face but luckily Simon hadn't noticed either one, he was too entranced by the bittersweet taste of heavens blood.

Jace was captivated in bliss. His senses escalated with their fluid transfer, he could feel Simons icy hands on his back and in his hair, and it surprised him that even with such a cool touch he still felt a fiery warmth on his skin. His head swam with thoughts of Simon biting him where he pleased, of embracing him, and the way he licked his lips before he placed them on him … _wait what the hells going on here?_

All of a sudden Jace felt his remaining blood flow south and he grew still at the realization of his body's actions. _This cant be happening! _ He could only pray that Simon would believe that it was a pocketed stele that was poking him.

"Ah… Simon" Jace could hear his heart beat accelerate and his breath quicken. He knew he could no longer hold himself up, Simon was taking much more than he had intended and Jace was fighting an inner battle he wasn't sure he could win.

"Simon stop!" He yelled more abrasively and simon came to an abrupt hault finally hearing Jaces pained call. He backed away hoping to clear his head from the smell.

"Jace Im sorr-" Simon couldn't even finish his sentence before he saw Jace collapse on the cement floor.

"Jace, jace can you hear me. Jace!" Simon could feel the panic quickly spread throughout his body, if he had still been a mundane he would have been sweating bullets. With shaking hands he crouched and managed to seize him to sit upright in his arms. He couldn't believe what he'd done.

"Jace…"Jace slowly opened his eyes and looked up at a worried Simon. How odd to see a vampire with such troubled eyes especially one with blood trailing down his chin.

"I'm fine vampire, believe me I've been through worse" he said with his devilish smirk. Simon gave a sympathetic smile knowing he was probably telling the truth. Jace managed to pull himself up, refusing Simons help. However as he began his self righteous stride to head back to the van he stumbled from haziness right into Simons lean arms. Simon could feel himself tremble again realizing how close they were. Jace wasn't the only one that was perplexed when it came to their contact. Simon basked in the warmth that Jace always seemed to emit; it was something that touched him inside and out. But he too was unsure of what that meant, they both loved Clary that was the only thing they shared, but was their something more?

Aware of their awkward silence Jace pushed Simon back and steadied himself. He hated more than anything to show weakness, he hated being looked down on and of all people he refused to have Simon be that person. As he straightened himself out he noticed at the corner of his eye that Simon had been wearing a dumbstruck expression, one that made him grow even paler. He followed Simons gaze until he too stood speechless. They remained in utter silence as they stared at the unmistakable bulge in Jace pants.

**Oh my! Cant wait to see what happens next! Review review!**


	4. Chapter 4

Simons head flew back as he muffled a cry. He had done his best to contain his dignity by remaining silent however whatever self respect he had left drained out of him as the heat consumed him. It was futile to hide his pleasure, especially with the smoldering hands that were roaming his body, he couldn't recall how this came to be, he only hoped it would never stop.

His breath began to quicken as a tongue trailed down to the hem of his pants, he stalled his breath when he realized his partner was starring up at him with glistening lustful eyes waiting for approval, but before Simon could say a word a slender finger came up and slipped his pants right off. Feeling the hot breath hover over his yearning member made him breathless, however that didn't last long before the predator engulfed him completely "Jace!"

Simon sat upright suddenly in obvious disbelief. He was stunned by his dream, especially since it had that arrogant shadow hunter in it. Catching his breath and trying to dispel those traumatizing thoughts he layed back down hoping, almost praying he would never dream again. However in his attempt to sleep he heard a light tap at his window. Lazily he ran a hand through his hair and shuffled out of bed. He starred groggily at the wooden floors that seemed to reflect a yellow hue and he wondered how sunlight had appeared so suddenly. He could've sworn he had just closed his eyes. He froze when he realized it was Jace sitting impatiently on the roof waiting for him to open up; the light of the moon reflecting off his golden skin. Slightly flushed he unlocked the window and with a swift jerk lifted the heavy pane. Before his transformation he had never felt a breeze from that damn thing, now he didn't need the night air yet still he was happy to have the choice. Jace fluidly slipped inside and Simon watched as he looked around the room with that protective arrogance he usually had. Simon could only blush internally thinking up all the different kinds of insults Jace was about to spew about his anime posters or D&D action figures but to his surprise he remained silent. That is until their eyes met. He noticed right away that Jaces eyes bore dark shadows beneath them _somethings not right_ he thought. He realized that aside from his usual arrogant aura Jace looked paler, his face was drawn, his cheeks shallow, like he hadn't eaten or slept in days. Simon couldn't help but stare at him with sad eyes, he wasn't sure what was going on, or if he would be of help. To his surprise he initiated the conversation.

"Dude you look like hell" Simon stated before he could think it over. _Nicely done Lewis_

"Really? I hadnt noticed" Jace spat. There was clear fatigue in his sarcastic remark. Jace suddenly made his way to Simons desk and solemnly cast his eyes to the floor as he took a seat. Simon couldn't help but notice that his golden hair almost looked silver in the moon light. His eyes were covered but Simon felt chills run up his spine as he realized Jaces gaze was no longer on the glossy floorboards but on him. His eyes reminded Simon of a lions, beautiful, dominant and alluring, meant to call out to its prey and Jaces gaze was doing just that.

Simon was a bit surprised with himself he thought he had gotten used to that look, the predators captivating eyes, especially considering their recent history. The biting incident had happened weeks ago however since then it has continued 2 to 3 times a week even.

Out of desperation in the following weeks they had seeked each other out, secretly finding hidden spots and crevasses throughout the abandoned parts of New York to do the forbidden; letting Simon drink his fill and Jace experience ecstasy. It had become a pact, a routine and they silently swore to tell no one, especially not Clary. She would only worry and get involved like she always did; her recklessness would undo their addiction. Besides what would she think? She'd feel left out and wallow in pity believing she wasn't good enough for them but Simon didn't feel sad at the thought of her being left out, for once he relished at the thought of her forgetting them, life would be simple, he'd have all he'd need, simply Jace. _What am I saying? Clarys my best friend, I love her _he thought. His head swam with unfamiliar thoughts and emotions and as they did he hadn't noticed Jace had left his spot and was lurking towards him trying to capture Simons clouded eyes in his gaze.

Simon jolted back as he felt one of Jaces warm fingers slide beneath his chin and tilt his head back towards him. He stared in a trance.

"You know why I'm here" Jace said seriously. Simon starred back in silence his thoughts had ceased momentarily and he rose from his seat doing what Jace had made obvious. Tonight however he seemed to stall.

"Do it" Jace said a bit more assertively. His eyes glowed fiercely and Simon drew closer unable to say a thing. He was hypnotized by the fiery gaze and a bit envious of the way Jaces strong chest rose and fell so calmly when in his mind he knew he'd be trembling. His hands were already on Jaces shoulders staring at the beautifully tattooed necked. He wanted nothing more than to sink his teeth in and install new marks and so without another word he tightened his grip on him and began to feed.

Simon relished in the familiar warmth of his blood. He loved the way it poured sloppily down his throat so warm and welcoming while Jace stood holding them both in place doing his best to keep there bodies balanced. They were both enthralled at the sensations they were giving each other however behind Simons closed eyes images began to appear. The image of their consented first feeding, and the unmistakable bulge that had appeared in Jaces pants after it. He had believed it was a natural reaction for guys when they were feeling such intense… um pleasure, yet at that very moment he wasn't so sure. His mind wandered on reminding him of the dream he had just dreamt; the heat that emitted from Jaces wandering hands as they explored his body, the way Jace met his eyes in such a lustful way and the way he tasted… not his blood but _him. _He tasted of blood, of sweat, of sunlight… Simon pulled away abruptly realizing something he had completely dismissed. 

"Leave" Simon said suddenly. Jace starred back at him slightly taken aback. Simon almost smiled at the vulnerability in his expression.

"Simon whats wrong?" _How long had it been since he said my name?_ he thought. He looked away and spoke with more authority.

"Nothing. Just… leave please. I- we shouldn't do this anymore." Jace for a moment looked as if he didn't understand english then he spoke.

"Whats wrong? You were fine with it a second ago" he barked. "Simon I know this is what you want" he said almost crooning it to him, stepping a bit closer. Simon starred back a bit flushed knowing he spoke the truth.

"We could get caught or hurt. Just look at you!" He spewed out. "Jace its gone on long enough! We cant do this, I don't wanna hurt you" then he thought of the one thing Jace would acknowledge, it was low but Simon knew it would work. "What about Clary? I bet shes worried about you, shes pretty smart, shell figure it out soon enough" Simon said talking in just one breath.

"Clary.. whos Cla-" Simon and Jaces eyes widened for a moment as they realized what Jace was about to say. How could he forget about Clary? He loved her! They loved her! And yet there they stood astonished by the recognition that neither of them had her in mind in quite some time. Simon looked almost hurt when Jace didn't meet his gaze.

"Maybe you should g-" But before he could finish his sentence Jace was already gone, disappearing into the dark of night, leaving Simon to cope with his enhanced awareness that his yearning wasn't just for blood… it was for Jace.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey everyone! Long time no see! Sooo sorry for the long wait I've been pretty tied up on my end, I just entered my first year of college so things have been quite hectic but thank you all for the reviews and nagging it has helped to keep me in check lol. So I plan on writing a chap ****once a month**** I know it's not much but bear with me, ill get the hang of it soon enough, but anyhoo enjoy! Keep reviewing! **

Bloody Denial Chap. 5

Jace layed comfortably on the rooftop of the institute. His toned back pressed against the cool cement tiles relaxed him as he breathed in the familiar scent of the city. He felt a softness rest upon his outstretched arm and gazed at the nearly sleeping beauty beside him. He raked a hand through her fiery silken hair and watched her dream wondering what she could be seeing behind those dark lashes. It had felt like a life-time since they'd been alone. She, always busy with her mother and wreaking havoc, while he battled both his inner and outer demons. It was such a relief to just be there with her and take in the cities distant beauty.

It had been weeks since the "incident", that horrid moment he had almost lost something… lost _her_ because of that useless downworlder. Clary was his, Simon was just an excuse, an excuse to feel… good, after all that hell had passed. On some nights Jace would find himself awake at night simply wondering what became of him. His thoughts kept reflecting on what had happened, wondering just what made Simon stop. Was it something he said? He smiled to himself as he contemplated, was there anything that he could say that _didn't_ offend people? Probably not.

"Jace…" He peered over at her as he heard his name but he soon realized she was still in a distant land. He leaned over gently hoping to here her words again.

"Jace you… le…" she breathed again and Jace smirked at the timid sounds that were escaping her and squinted in the darkness hoping to read her tender lips.

"Jace you left" His body suddenly grew rigid and he gazed at her. He was perplexed at her words, he didn't plan to wake her but he could think of nothing else but to respond. He swiftly turned over to his side and gently rested his free arm around her fragile waist and whispered,

"Clary I'm right here, I haven't left you" he said, but soon his fiery angels face became pained as if his reassuring words had placed the opposite effect. Her breathing grew heavy as if the pain was growing within, Jace couldn't bear it he forcefully pulled her into him not caring if she had woken up he couldn't handle the thought of causing her pain even as she slept. "Jace…" He froze as he heard her voice muffled against his t-shirt.

"Your heart… left me" Jace layed immobilized as a sharp pain scorched through him. _Left her? _He thought it through and through as clary slept. Her words meant nothing; he was there now as he always had been, right?

The thoughts roamed through his mind as he rolled over to his backside. His eyes remained glued to the starlit sky above him; worldly thoughts escaped him as he carefully counted off the specs of light and drifted into a soft slumber.

"Jace, Jace wake up" a warm voiced echoed in his mind and his lips twitched upward at the familiarity. How long had he been without it, that oddly comforting tone. His hands flew up before he could open his eyes and he smiled feeling the cool smooth skin beneath his finger tips.

"It's been awhile" Jace said, the fogginess began to clear as he finally opened his eyes. He was engulfed by darkness but he didn't seem to mind, he found it oddly comforting. Especially with the one beside him. He watched as the figure smiled sadly and lean their cheek into his palm. Tiny sparks began to set off at the contact and he only hoped for more.

"I'm surprised to find u here, I was beginning to think you hated me" said the voice. The voice sounded timid, it surprised Jace.

"I could never hate you" he replied, the words spilling out without a second thought. The figure seemed to like his response and stepped closer to Jace finally allowing its features to become clear. Jace could only stare at the flawless moonlit skin and the stunning onyx eyes.

"That's pretty touching of you" the voice teased, a smile playing on his lips as he drew closer and pressed them gently against Jaces.

"Simon..." Jace breathed as their lips collided once more…

"Simon!" Jace sat up right practically jumping out of his skin. He pressed a hand against the silver crescent along his neck and bit down on his lip practically tearing the skin. He couldn't believe what he had dreamt and for a second wondered if a demon had done the awful doing but he knew he was being naïve.

"Jace" a small voice called, his heart nearly gave out as he turned in response. He had forgotten he wasn't alone. He watched as clary rose obviously startled by his sudden outburst, wiping away the fatigue from her emerald eyes.

"Jace whats wrong? What happened?" Jace rose to his feet and slowly backed away from her. Letting a long awkward silence fall between them.

"Nothing" he finally responded. She was obviously confused by his minimal response so she seemed to wait a moment hoping he'd clarify.

"I just remembered something, I'll call you later" he said as he picked up his jacket and ran back down through the institute leaving Clary bewildered on the empty roof top.

"Lewis get up!" Jace pounded angrily at the door of Simons family house. He didn't even bother to call with thoughts racing at lightning speeds he didn't see it necessary, not even caring if his mundane mother was home with him. Luckily he heard foot steps fumbling on the other side to reach the door. He almost lost his train of thought when he saw him. Simon was finally there, his hair had grown and now threatened to block his eye sight and Jace couldn't help but want to reach over and brush it aside but he restrained himself quickly. Simon looked just as surprised as Jace was seeing the other after such a long absence. After a moment's recollection Simon finally spoke.

"What do you want? People sleep these days, ever heard of common courtesy? " Jace quickly grew agitated; it was already 10am how much sleep does he need?

"Nope can't say I have, think I can buy some at the next vampire convention?" Simon looked quite annoyed by Jaces words but he soon gave in seeing how he had no other reason, besides his arrogance, not to let him in.

"Your lucky moms not here she would've freaked if some stranger had been beating the door down" Jace smirked at Simons irritation he couldn't help himself when it came to his misery. He followed Simon up to his room on the second floor and waited for one of them to break the silence; he took a seat by the window sill as Simon sat at his overcrowded desk.

"So, to what do I owe the honor of your presence" Simon began, his tone completely coated with sarcasm. Jace simply stayed in his pose, leaning beside the window, arms and legs crossed looking out into the street.

"I just needed to come" Simon, although hid it well, looked a bit taken aback by Jaces blunt answer. Yet however blunt it was is it wasn't clear enough for Simon to comprehend.

"What do you mean?" Simon went on, looking away from the burning gold.

"I just... I needed to know something. Just to put things to rest." Jace finally said looking at him squarely.

"Well what is it?" Simon replied meeting his gaze. Jace took a moment to carefully consider his words but he knew he couldn't stall anymore, he needed to know.

"Why did you stop last time? Why did you push away?" Simons body grew tense all over as he hid behind his dark hair. He rose to his feet and strolled mindlessly to the center of the room his back turned to Jace. He didn't know what to say to him he was speechless, how could Jace be so direct?

"I don't think it needs explaining. I just wanted to" Simon finally forced out. His lie so visible across his face but he didn't dare turn to face him just yet.

"Don't lie to me" Jace quickly spat. Jace suddenly appeared behind Simon and took hold of his shoulder powerfully turning him to face him. He hated waiting, he hated the lying, why wouldn't Simon tell him… why wouldn't he look at him? Jace, suddenly filled with fury caught Simons slender arms into his hands and squeezed them into his palms, silently willing Simon to look at him.

"Simon" he finally breathed. Simon couldn't help but to relax within his tight grasp, he secretly loved it when his name fell from the shadow hunters lips

"Simon" Jace spoke again, kinder this time. Simon had no choice but to look up at him. He quickly became lost by the golden eyes of the angel.

"Simon I just want to know why, at least give me that" jace said still clutching his arms yet finally relaxing his grip on them. Simon looked embarrassed as he thought things over and looked at their proximity.

"Jace please… don't touch me" He said looking away again. Jace could feel the heat rise, he was stalling again.

"No, stop running away, talk Lewis" Simons face suddenly contorted as if he was going to break at any moment but Jace couldn't stop now.

"I said don't touch me!" Simon suddenly yelled pushing Jace away with all of his force, the shadowhunter suddenly left his position and hit the wall behind him. For a brief moment Jace sat there astonished but in moments that devilish smirk began to form. Simon knew what was to come and prepared himself.

"So that's how you wanna play" Jace smiled. And ran with all force, becoming a golden blur as he shoved himself into Simon. The pictures that were hung against it smashed to the ground, glass dispersed all over the wooden floor. Simon was infuriated and quickly rose a fist against him, only did he stop when he realized the fist had met Jaces cheekbone causing him to stumble back. Jace looked just as surprised but Simon realized another emotion was setting in, hunger, the thirst for pain and violence; this was the Jace he knew. Jace came back with a powerful blow that most likely would've cracked a mundane skull but Simon only fell back, slightly denting the wall before something in him let loose. Without realizing it Simon could hear Jaces racing pulse as he growled at him with bared teeth. Jaces smile only seemed to grow wider. Their collisions were rushed, and forceful as if nothing else mattered, the constant sparks of pain only made them attack harder up until the end. With a last blow Jace propelled both of them onto the glass filled floor where he restrained a fuming Simon with his own body. Breathing heavy against Simons cool cheek he could only stare before words came to mind.

"Tell me, now. Tell me why you stopped. Tell me why you can't stand me near you, why I can't touch you, and why do you look at me the way you do?" Simon too was breathing hard his mind a blur from the sudden change. There they were, completely surrounded by broken glass, dented walls and clutter that seemed to pore from every visible space now. Yet through it all he couldn't stand it anymore, he had to do it. His body tingled and he starred boldly into Jaces eyes.

"Tell me" Jace finally said before Simon answered.

"I can't" Simon finally breathed back. Jace looked upset for a moment, after everything had he gotten nowhere?

"Why?" He questioned but Simon only stared back for a moment longer before he answered.

"Because I'd rather show you" Simon replied, all hesitance set aside, as he leaned upwards and pressed his lips hungrily against Jaces.

**REVIEW!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry for the wait you guys, I'm really really sorry, promise the next one wont take as long, enjoy **

Chap 6.

The quiet dawn which brought on the morning sun scorched the city as it rose in its cloudless sky. The gentle breeze swam through her fiery red hair, veiling her view as Clary peeked over at the sleeping boy beside her. She laid peacefully beside Jace on the roof top trying to imagine how she could capture the strong sculpted yet boyish angles of his face within one her sketch pads. She yearned for pencil and paper to seize the breath taking image of Jace so vulnerable yet she was content with her position beside him. Simply lost wondering just how anything could compare to this, this tender longing to be by his side. There feelings for each other were undeniable, their attraction like sparks to wood, their passion burned from the moment they'd met at the Pandemonium… and yet Clary couldn't shake the feeling that something was amiss. She scooted herself into his ribs and laid her head on his broad shoulder careful not to wake him so early in the day. Her thoughts went back to his unexplainable behavior as she gazed up at him. For weeks he had continued to be at her side whenever possible, however she knew mentally he was else where. Could it be the long hours of training, or perhaps the tedious work Maryse had been assigning them, or maybe… something she had said or done? Jace had been changing in front of her and she couldn't seem to understand why.

As time progressed she became even more alarmed until it reached the point that he would hesitate or stumble back from her touch. Jace had his moments of coldness, she was well aware, but this time it was different, he wasn't just avoiding her, it felt as if he was _rejecting_ her entirely. He was much more distant than usual and she noticed his golden glow was losing its radiance; his eyes were losing their luster- their gold beginning to dim. She could tell his body was changing as well, he had thinned out and shadows were beginning to devour his eyes. But he never seemed sad or angry; if anything the only emotion she could distinguish was anxiousness… like there was somewhere he _needed _to be, but where?

As she laid she stewed it over once more, trying to come to terms with the current situation. True he was here now, and lately he seemed to be himself but that was the oddest part of it all. What stopped so suddenly that it brought him back to her? It was peculiar, like a light switch was suddenly flipped on one day and Jace finally awoke, however even with his sudden return she couldn't help but feel the wall between them had only grown higher, just what more could he be hiding?

Clary could feel herself begin to wane; it had been so long since her body had slept so soundly. With the constant worry of Jace leaving her her nerves had little time to relax. But perhaps she was over reacting; maybe she should focus on the fact that he was back to normal, back by her side. Her vision began to blur and her lashes grew heavy as she drifted back to the warm darkness of slumber.

"Sim…" beneath her her world began to stir as a familiar voice spoke softly.

"Simon!" Suddenly, the warmth that surrounded her turned cold as realized her skin had lost contact with Jaces. Now her body resided alone on the cemented roof top. She preyed her eyes open only to gaze up at a startled Jace. What she wouldn't give to catch a glimpse of his naturally composed self, the side that would stare at her longingly without awareness. But instead he seemed absorbed in panic, his breathing rapid, and his body tense.

"Jace what's wrong?" she asked a bit shaken. Her gaze remained level as she found her composure, forcing herself to stay calm for both of their sakes. Jace looked away from her, as he often did when he refused to share something. He looked so unsettled she bit down hard on her lip wondering what could be going through his mind. It obviously had something to do with what he yelled… but what was it… Simon? No of course not, why would he yell his name? She looked up at him wearily and was about to ask when he turned and hurridly made it to the door. He had said something to her over his shoulder but she was too distracted to hear, she could only stare as his black shirt disappeared behind the heavy door, feeling her heart sink deeper.

"That's enough" she said more to herself than anyone. Her sneakers hit the ground hard as she broke out in a run through the heavy rooftop door and down an endless flight of stairs, she wasn't even aware of her actions until she stumbled over church and skitted on the floor of the institute. Her small body interrupted the deafening silence of the place; that is until an audible laugh echoed through the hall. Isabelle Lightwood made her way over to the ego injured girl, a sly grin playing on her rose red lips.

"Wow Clary, talk about graceful." She said smiling down like a Cheshire cat. Clary wanted to scream and attack Isabelle for her rude remark, it did nothing to help sooth her sour mood but as much as Isabelle annoyed her she knew better than to pick a fight with the deadly girl. Isabelle remained standing there, most likely taunting her some more but Clary heard nothing. Her eyes remained glued to the floor as she fought back the tears of frustration Jace was causing her, Isabelle was but a pesky fly at the moment. Isabelles voice began to dim as she realized the tears absorbing into the carpet. Slowly she bent beside Clary and gently placed her hand on her shoulder.

"Come on" she said more tenderly than Clary could've imagined. Isabelle led her to the nearest bathroom and cleaned up her rug burned cheek. She remained silent but receptive, allowing Clary to talk if she wished to.

"Izzy… I don't know what to do" Clary said fighting back the tears again as she concentrated on the tightened fist resting on her lap. She was never an easy crier but she felt as though Jace had tore her heart out when he left.

"Jaces doing huh…" Isabelle breathed as she took a seat on the tubs ledge. She waited a moment contemplating just what to say. Soothing words was usually an Alec thing, so she was a little out of her element.

"Jace is…difficult" She sighed heavily as she looked over at Clary. Clary could feel her nerves begin to tingle as she began to swell up in a rage. She knew Jace was difficult, _Jace _knew he was difficult, but there was something bothering him and someone had to know. Without a second thought Clary confronted Isabelle.

"You think I don't already know that? Im wondering what's wrong with him, and who the hell am I supposed to blame?" Isabelle gave a surprised look at Clarys sudden outburst but she couldn't help but fight back at the raging girl.

"Look last time I checked he wasn't my responsibility. Don't be a bitch just because one boy in your universe isn't completely absorbed by you!" Clary couldn't believe Izzy, her anger only grew.

"Don't treat me like the man eater you are Izzy, Jace and Simon are my only concerns" Izzy shot straight up from the insult and stood imposingly in front of the petite girl.

"What's wrong with Simon?" Izzy said her murderous glare softened at the name. Clary looked a bit taken aback by her own words as Isabelle gazed at her questioningly.

"Simon… he hasn't talked to me either. I know he has his reasons, but without him I don't know who to talk to about this. I think maybe he could help me if I could get a hold of him."

"If you really wanna know, why don't you just go ask him instead of bitching and eating carpet, ever thought of that?" And with that Isabelle made her way out of the room, her thigh high boots clacking on the tiled floor behind her.

Clary stood for a moment reflecting on Izzy's words, as much as she'd hate to admit it she was right. With a quick fix in the mirror she ventured off to Simons.

After a short cab ride she made it to Simons place, as she stepped onto the street she realized his bands beat up fan was still in the driveway. '_Thank goodness he's home' _she thought as she ran to the door. She knocked lightly at first but heard no reply, the second attempt was much louder but still nothing, she looked to the side and noticed the doorbell had been removed leaving a small discolored rectangle on the door frame with a loud sigh she decided to try the knob, effortlessly the door swung open. The house was dark as if no one had lived there but she'd seen it like this many times before, due to Simons night vision he only bothered with the light when his mother was home. It seemed Ms. Lewis was out at work today.

Clary began to walk up the narrow stair case to Simons room when she heard a thumping sound. At first she thought maybe it was him throwing a ball to his ceiling again but as she reached the landing she heard it once more followed with a loud crash of smashing glass.

"Simon!" She gasped as she ran down the hall. The room only seemed to grow farther as she ran imagining all of the horrid possibilities that Simon could be facing at the moment, the banging and crashing echoed through the hall, becoming more frequent. She closed her eyes as she fought back the tears as the sounds taunted her. Yet suddenly as she reached the door the destruction ceased. Her rapid heartbeat rang in her ears as she took hold of the cold doorknob. _Please be ok Simon_ she thought_,_ but as she opened the door her fears and worries melted away. Her beating heart slowed so quickly she thought it might give out. The adrenaline was quickly drained out of her, replaced by an indescribable hollowness that allowed her tears to fall as she watched Simon capture Jaces lips with his own.

Simon could feel himself get lost the moment he met Jaces lips. He knew he had only seconds before Jace would react and pull away so he held on to him desperately, hoping this dream would never end and their lips to never part. Jaces body was so warm against his, as if he was clutching the sun. He couldn't help but fight back tears as he tasted his heaven…

Jace stared in obvious bewilderment. He hadn't expected an outcome like this to appear so suddenly. He wondered if he was dreaming again but he knew he couldn't have been, this felt too good to be a dream. He had never imagined he'd want something so badly in his life. Sure there had been the occasional girl, but it was nothing like this; this craving to have someone. But why of all people Simon? Simon was a smart mouthed imbecile, but still Jace held great respect for him, his bravery to help, his quick wit and of course the loyalty he barred to Clary. Those traits had always made him envious but for some as he layed there frozen with Simon so close and eager he couldn't remember why he had felt that way in the first place. Tired of denying his longing he closed his eyes and kissed Simon back fully.

She thought she might just shrink into herself and disappear at any moment. They hadn't noticed her sudden intrusion, obviously captured in the moment. _How could this happen,_ she thought, since when did they see each other that way? She couldn't help but stand there awkwardly; her legs were glued to the floor as her body forced her to watch in anguish.

Simon met Jaces lips hungrily, something she had never seen him do before. She watched as his pale arms wrapped themselves around Jaces broad shoulders, his expression was like that of a starving man, full of desperate yearning. She could feel her insides churn as she looked up waiting to see Jaces reaction. She wished on everything she believed in, that Jace would get up and push Simon away and run into her arms, she remained very still and watched Jace. His eyes were wide with surprise but as Simon clung to him he seemed to melt in the touch. His lids grew heavy as he closed his eyes and with one hand tightly griped the dark strands of Simons hair, letting his full weight rest on the boy beneath him, he continued to deepen the kiss.

_This doesn't make sense_ she thought. Jace was meant for her and Simon was her best friend, so why were they there ripping her heart to shreds? Her hands began to shake, but soon she realized the trembling was coursing through her entire body.

"NO!" She screamed as loudly as she possibly could, every hair on her body erected in such a fury. At that, the two culprits broke apart, Jace jumped right off of Simon, leaving him lying there stunned as he met Clarys eyes.

"Clary I can explain!" Simon said as he hastily rose from the debris filled floor, bits of glass fell from his shirt. She shuddered as tears began to collect behind her lashes. She felt as if she were watching the scene from a distance as she charged, reeled her arm back and swung sinking her nails deep into Jaces face. Dark red scars scorched down his cheek, tiny beads of blood were beginning to amass from the injury but he didn't pull away, he only stood in silence. Simon's heart began to race as the bloods aroma began to fill the air. He knew he wouldn't be able to control either feeding or harming Clary if she continued to attack Jace. He immediately grabbed her small frame and torn her off of him yet as he did she quickly turned and punched him with everything she had. Simon flinched as the blow made contact; he had never seen this side of Clary before. In an instant he grew regretful, for he was the cause for this emotion. For a moment he wished he could've felt her wrath, perhaps with it he could atone for his betrayal, maybe that's why Jace hadn't dodged her. As the blows echoed in the air Clary seemed to find herself in the thick silence. Her wrath had not subsided but she knew violence would solve nothing. Desperately trying to catch her breath the two waited it out, their eyes glued to the floor like children being scolded. After a moment she coldly met Jaces eyes with an expression that could cut glass and in a flash she headed for the door.

"Clary wait" Simon pleaded once more, reaching out to her but Jace quickly grabbed him by the wrist and held him in place, doing his best to make eye contact with no one.

"I thought I could trust you" she said weakly as she ran out leaving the two of them in dismay.

**Soooo any thoughts?**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry for the wait yet again ^^' clearly ive been slacking so I apologize but just to let you guys know Im officially on holiday break so I'll have more time for updates and new stories Ive been wanting to write hope your as excited as I am! Happy holidays everyone!  
><strong>

Simon could feel himself lose control of his body as his legs grew limp. The room began to spin as his body weighed itself against something solid. The familiar scent of blood and sweat hit him hard as he made contact; he breathed it in hungrily willing himself to relax and try to focus in his misted mind. Simon breathed in meditavely while his hand clutched on thin material as the room began to slow, he found that his awareness rested only on the hard object he was resting on, Jace. As the movement ceased he opened his eyes and realized he was pressed up against the warm toned body, his hand entangled in his fitted dark shirt. As he met the eyes of the golden shadowhunter he held his breath, suddenly timid as he recalled his previous actions. He couldn't find his voice as Jaces gaze burned into him, neither of them had words to express their emotions. Their silent confessions were now shattered all around them just like the scattered remains of broken glass. They felt exposed, vulnerable, their chest raw from their hearts outbreak. However even though they had finally reached the point of no return something so horrid had to happen, Clary, the one person they wished never to tell, had seen it all.

Simon began to pull away when he noticed Jace wasn't going to break the silence either but as he reclaimed his footing he grew pale seeing Jaces firm grip still on his wrist.

"Jace, we should go" Simon said as he regained his composure. As he tugged his hand away he realized Jaces grip only tightened. He looked up at him questioningly and struggled against him with more force but somehow Jace held him in place.

"Don't go" Jace whispered as he pulled Simon closer to him, the huskiness in his voice alarmed Simon immediately. Jaces sarcasm was always his first and last form of defense when something went awry but Simon noticed that there was no trace of that side of him at the moment, Jace was just as troubled as he was, perhaps even more so. But Simon knew he couldn't just stand there, as much as he loved the thought of running his hands through Jaces locks and continuing what was interrupted he knew they had to fix the damage that was done.

"Jace we cant just stand here, we have to explain this" Simon finally said. Jace stared back with clouded eyes; he knew he was at fault for everything that had just happened. He knew that Simon and Clary were hurting because of him and his selfishness. The grip on simons wrist tightened as he continued to think of a solution that would mend what had been broken between the three of them.

"We cant…" Jace finally said, breaking eye contact.

"Why cant we? She's out there somewhere, alone and hurt because of us. We can't just leave her to her own recklessness." Jace suddenly looked up at that. His brows were pulled together as Simons words settled in his troubled mind.

"But even if we do manage to find her then what? What exactly are we supposed to say?" Jaces tone was on the edge of bitterness as he sharply averted Simon's gaze. The thought of seeing Clary's wounded expression again caused him to tightly shut his eyes and silently pray that he could rid himself of the pain.

Simon stepped closer at that moment and hesitantly reached up to place a hand to Jaces scarred cheek, the blood loss was minimal but Simon could already feel his mouth water and hunger pains grow. It took everything he had to restrain himself from trailing his tongue on the wound and savoring the exquisite taste but after careful consideration he knew that in the future there would be better opportunities for that to happen.

Instead he wanted to tell Jace that he would be by his side until the end, and that he would be willing to do anything to heal him but he couldn't seem to find the words to express his determination so instead he closed his eyes and cautiously stepped closer, gently resting his forehead on Jaces. He thought of ways to vanquish that solemn look on his beautiful face but the only thing he could think of was this effortless gesture, a simple touch that would calm their minds. In there joined silence Jace met Simons eyes, Simon stared back intensely, he knew this was a bridge they would have had to cross at some point but no matter how hard it may be to overcome he knew he could do it as long as Jace was at his side.

"We'll have to tell her the truth" Simon said quietly, but as the words left him he noticed Jaces body tense.

"There's nothing to say" Jace said, slowly taking a step back. Perhaps it would be better if they never spoke of this. Better for both of them if they wanted Clarys happiness. Simon could go back to Clarys side, playing the role of the best friend while Jace could rightfully take blame for it all and only pray that one day he can go back into Clarys good graces.

"What do you mean?" Simon replied following in step, he tried desperately to hide the hurt in his expression but it traitorously slipped out as his voice broke. Jace continued to stare down the floor boards as he spoke contemplating something Simon couldn't seem to read.

"You're right. Let's go get her." he said as he slowly released Simons wrist. Simon remained in his stance a moment longer, his eyes lingering on the fleeting warmth on his wrist. He watched as Jace began to move towards the door, and in the following silence reluctantly trailed behind.

*****  
><strong>

Hours passed as Simon and Jace searched New York wondering where on earth Clary could be; they searched in silence speaking only to blurt out ideas of possible locations. They had already visited her house, the institute, even the pandemonium, yet as there search went on it only proved to not only be awkward but fruitless as well. It helped even less that no one knew of her disappearance. They told no one of their pursuit, there was no use in alerting the others or risk revealing themselves especially if anyone were curious enough to ask what made her run in the first place.

As night fell Simon could fell his insides tighten, he was running out of options and he could feel the panic set in, his hands gripped tightly on the steering wheel causing his already pale skin to whiten. He breathed slowly as he forced himself not cry, he didn't want to make things worse by embarrassing himself in front of Jace. He wanted to prove he could be strong too, that Jace could depend on him, if necessary. But as that thought crossed his mind he heard a quiet hitch in the throat of the boy beside him he turned quickly and noticed he wasn't the only one fighting to keep his cool. Jaces eyes were averted from Simon, fixated on the view through the dark window. Through the reflection Simon could see the redness that rimmed his bright eyes and hear the quick shallow breaths that escaped his parted lips. Simon couldn't believe it, even in such a melancholy atmosphere Jace was still as beautiful as the angels he'd seen panted in churches.

After a moment Simon found himself parking in front of his own house. As he cut the engine he heard Jace adjust himself awkwardly in the passenger seat. He too was feeling a bit uncomfortable but he pushed it to the back of his mind as he caught Jaces gaze squarely.

"What are we doing here?" Jace said after a moment, the genuine perplexity in his voice caught Simon off guard causing his lips to twitch upward a bit, but not enough for Jace to catch, or administer deadly punishments.

"I… " Simon faltered a bit as he thought over his sudden idea. Jace continued to stare, his gaze growing hard.

"I thought that maybe you could… stay with me tonight" Jaces eyes widened in surprise at Simons request. What was he thinking?

"Thanks but the institute isn't too far from here, I could just catch a cab" Jace said coldly as he reached for the handle.

"No, Jace you cant go there at the state your in, the others will ask questions… besides if you stay here it'll be easier for both of us to start the search bright and early without hassle." Simon said as he unexpectedly reached for Jace's hand. Simon looked up at him self consciously, his body was spread across Jaces lap, hand outstretched holding his hand on the handle. He felt like a desperate fool lying there gazing up with a frantic expression plastered on his face at such a perfect creature. However after a silent moment Jaces expression softened. Jace tried to hide his surprise but couldn't help but smirk at the desperation in Simons rushed words.

"You know you surprise me at times, when you make some sense of your ridiculous statements" Jace said. Simon awkwardly adjusted himself back into the seat as Jace left the car.

Once inside, Simon realized that he was home alone once again, he ran over to the answering machine and listened to his mother's voice as she chattered on about overtime. He breathed out a sigh of relief, as the message neared its ending he turned and walked up the stairs where Jace was waiting. When he walked in he was surprised to see _the _Jace Wayland impatiently going through his dressers.

"Can I help you?" Simon said a playful tone in his voice. Jace stood straight up obviously caught of guard, and quickly explained himself.

"Yes actually, I was just looking for something to wear but from the looks of it you don't seem to own anything… tasteful" Simon looked down at his own at his own ensemble of a green zipped up hoodie and blue jeans and rolled his eyes as he walked over to where Jace was standing. Leaning over he snatched the one black t shirt he owned and a pair over sized flannel pajama bottoms and tossed them over his shoulder to jace. Jace took them and made a face.

"At least the shirts an improvement" he muttered under his breath. Simon was just about to comment on his snarky remark when he witnessed Jace pulling his dark shirt over his head and throwing it to the corner of the room. Simon could feel his face heat up even without blood. Jaces fitted shirts did him no justice to the actual plains of his sculpted body. He was tall and lean but hardened in all the right places. The elegant runes traced throughout his upper body made Jace resemble a work of art. Simon had to force himself to look away as he thought just how good it would feel to run his hands up his torso and see how the runes would feel beneath his fingertips. Simons ogling lingered a bit longer than he had intended and as he turned away he realized Jace was staring back.

"Might wanna close your mouth there Simon, wouldn't want you catching flies now would we?" Jace smirked that devilish smile, the one that made his knees turn to jelly.

"Don't flatter yourself, your modesty will be the death of you" Simon grinned back trying his best to stare back into Jaces tawny eyes and not at the way Simons shirt hugged him and rode up his stomach as he stretched his arms over his head. Jace seemed to enjoy the comment, since he hadn't retorted with something just as witty or resorted to violence.

Feeling a bit anxious Simon made his way to the bed and sat thinking of where Jace would be sleeping, or even if he did. He imagined what it would look like for someone so hostile and crude to lose the rough edges of his face and finally look peaceful as he dreamt. Simon wondered if he dreamt of virtuous angels or battling demons. But soon he was kicked out of his thoughts as the shadowhunter walked up to the bed and sat beside him. Seemingly awaiting for some type of conversation. As minutes ticked by Simon couldn't take it.

"Jace, Im scarred. Im worried about Clary" said Simon

"Look, you said it yourself we will find her" Jace said, doing his best to sound convincing.

"And if we don't?" Simon said anxiously. Jace noticed as he looked up his eyes were beginning to darken, and his fangs were starting to grow. With a quick thought over Jace tugged on the neck line of his shirt, stretching it out a bit to expose his rune filled neck.

"Simon, maybe this will help. You know, take your mind off things. I'll have no use for you tomorrow if you're sick from hunger" Simon froze at his words. But for once made no refusal, he needed this more than anyone could understand. With a quick nod he leaned over and sank his fangs into Jaces neck. The blood gushed from the penetration and filled Simon with such euphoria Simon had to will himself not to cry. The taste and texture was delectable as it slid down his throat but as he savored the flavor he felt his heart tighten.

"Jace Im sorry" he sputtered as he broke contact. Jace looked at him quizzically, face flushed.

"For what exactly" He said as he absently placed a hand to his wounded neck.

"For everything, for your confusion, for the pain, for betraying Clary and for the…kiss" Simon could hear his voice lower as the sentence went on. Jace sat quietly beside him deep in thought.

"Simon, you're not to blame for anything. You acted on your heart, which is not only unwise but admirable" He replied offering a tease of a smile.

"But look where that's gotten me, a missing best friend, and unrequited feelings." Simon said shaking his head as he looked at the dusty wooden floor boards.

"Jace I saw the look on your face when Clary stormed in, you were ashamed. Of course you would be having some vampire claiming his love to you. And right before our search you said it yourself we had nothing to say, nothing to explain, you didn't want to talk about it at all today. I get it, the damage was done, and after we find her I don't expect either of you to acknowledge me, I understa-" Simons unfinished words hung in the air as he stared wide eyed as Jaces lips pressed against his own.

Jaces lips were warm against his, the touch was gentle and pleading at the same time. Jace grabbed Simon on the crook of his elbows and pulled him closer with a slight urgency as he expertly trailed a tongue on Simons bottom lip, waiting for approval. As Simon parted his lips Jaces muscle made its way in and explored his mouth fully causing Simon to involuntarily moan at the new sensation as Jace deepened the kiss. As their teeth, tongues and lips mashed against each other Simon could feel a heat rising within him as the taste of blood and Jace consumed him. He almost moaned in disapproval when Jace abruptly pulled away.

"Anyone ever told you, you talk too much?" Jace smirked Simon sat there dazed his head still on cloud 9, but before Jace could remark of his comical appearance he was on his back with Simon sprawled on top of him. His hands wrapped around his neck as he captured Jaces lips again. Jace couldn't help but smile as he kissed back. Jace quickly wrapped his arms around Simons slim waist and rolled over switching their positions. Simon gasped at the sudden change but pulled Jace closer as his body enveloped him.

Between the heated kisses Simon could feel the heat in him grow stronger. He could feel his hands tremble as images of Jaces bare upper body ran through his mind, without a second thought he trailed his hands from his shoulders, down his chest and swiftly dug beneath the hem of the t shirt.

Jace almost jerked back as he felt Simons cold hands run up his chest. The touch took a moment to get accustomed too but Jace refused to pull away from those lips for even a second, he bared the coolness as Simons hands explored the tight cords of muscle beneath the skin. Before they knew it Jaces shirt was thrown to the floor leaving Jace to feel a bit exposed as he pulled away once more looking down at Simon.

Simons lips were moist and parted as he took in the much needed air. He looked at Jace with hungry eyes, taking in every bit of tender flesh that Jace had left exposed. Jace wasn't sure of what to do or how this would end, he only knew that it wouldn't end anytime soon. As he leaned down and kissed Simons waiting lips he heard his phone ringing loudly in his jean pocket. At first he ignored the silly jingle and continued to run his hands through simons dark hair as their lips clashed however the tune refused to cease. After a moment of the mood killing jingle he forcefully tore himself off the beautiful boy and angrily picked up the phone.

"What?" He almost yelled as if flipped open.

"Jace! It's about time you picked up!" Jace heard the familiar voice on the other end and frowned when he realized who it was.

"Izzy this better be pretty freakin important, Im kinda in the middle of something" he barked at his adoptive sister. Simon laid there catching his breath staring up at Jace with obvious amusement, he couldn't help but lean up and graze Jaces neck with his protruding fangs, a moan suddenly slipped out of Jaces lovely lips.

"Jace its serious!" Izzy almost yelled back, obviously not noticing Jaces abnormal breathing. And with everything he had, Jace pulled himself off of Simon, with a face of full agitation he climbed off the bed.

"What is it then?" he said as he cleared his throat.

"Its Clary" Jaces heart stopped for a moment, it felt as if the wind was knocked out of him upon hearing the name. He froze in his position standing by the window waiting for Izzy to go on.

"What happened to Clary" Jace said slowly, unsure if he really wanted to hear the answer to his question. He heard the springs of the mattress shriek to life as Simon quickly sat upright as he heard her name.

"Jace she's in the hospital, she's hurt badly" Jace could feel his throat close as the image of Clary ran through his mind, his heart contracted painfully as he turned to look at an ever curious Simon.

"Text me the address. I'm on my way." Jace said as he flipped the phone closed. Jace held his breath as his eyes met onyx orbs; Simon was stalk still as if he were sculpted from the finest porcelain as he waited for Jace to reply. Cautiously Jace made his way back to the bed. He stood in front of Simon in silence as his heart slowed almost painfully, he wanted to reach out and cup his cheek but he knew if he were to make any type of contact than he wouldn't be able to hold back.

"I need to go" Jace said after a moments hesitance. Simon only nodded and forcefully added a tiny smile as he replied.

"Lets go see her" He said as he rose and threw Jaces shirt to him.

**Review review review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Okay so I know that you all must be terribly upset with me & my lack of updating and I figured I should apologize but I don't think it's necessary since we all know I never seem to update right away. Soooo I will just say this simply, thanks for reading, and enjoy this story will be ending very soon so stay tuned.**

Before they knew it Jace and Simon found themselves sprinting their way down the blindingly bright corridors of the hospital. Jaces heart drummed against his rib cage so violently he feared it would break out. He was more than excited to finally know where Clary was but he was pained thinking of the unfortunate circumstances. After being glared and scolded by weary eyed nurses they slowed their pace; carefully reading over the room numbers of each patient's quarters until they finally reached Clarys room.

Once spotted they hindered by the door, imagining what Clary would say or look like. From Izzy's text they were aware that Clary was injured but they were never told of her current status; whether her small frame was harshly disfigured or if her wounds were simple enough to be erased by an iratze, though both prayed for the latter.

Both boys awkwardly stood in front of her door; Simon was silent as Jaces rushed breath slowly returned to him. On any given day it took quite a lot of effort for Jace to be short of breath but it seemed the stress and heightened emotions were beginning to take their toll on his body.

As Simon took note of his weakened state he did his best to look impassive as he stood beside him, squaring his shoulders and letting his hair fall into his view, hoping Jace couldn't distinguish the anxiousness in his eyes. As he waited for Jace to break the silence he hesitantly reached for him, gently brushing the backs of their hands together before lacing them and firmly taking hold. The small sign of reassurance snapped Jace out of his reverence.

"Simon, I think it would be best if I go in first" he said, his gaze still on the door.

"No offence Jace but I don't think you'd be the first person she'd wanna see" Simon retorted. Jace remained tense letting Simons comment sink in, Simon watched as Jace tightened his grip on his hand and turned to him.

"Which is exactly why I should" said Jace, giving his hand a small squeeze.

"Simon… I'm an idiot."

"Now's not the time for true confessions Jace" Simon said shaking his head.

"Simon shut up" Simon could've sworn he saw Jaces lip twitch upward.

"It's true though," he began again, slowly letting his fingers slip away from Simons.

"You have no idea how sorry I am for what I've done and for putting you in this position"

"It wasn't your faul-"

"Let me finish, please. I never intended on anyone getting hurt, honestly it never even crossed my mind. But that's always been my problem; I always seem to let my selfish tendencies run wild, never thinking of the consequences… Or of the possibility of putting someone in harm" Jace grew quiet again, collecting his thoughts.

"But that's why I think I should go and talk to her. Yeah sure she might try to kill me but not before I at least tell her the truth, she deserves that much." He concluded.

"And after that?" Simon said

"We'll just have to see where things go from there" Jace replied, quickly flashing a crooked smile that didn't quite reach his eyes. Under the bright light his eyes seemed to glow, Simon met his gaze and could feel a sudden jolt run through him. Everything seemed so surreal in that moment, he could sense Jaces quickened pulse, hear the unusual uneasiness in his voice as he spoke. It was as if for the first time Simon was truly recognizing him not just as the object of his affections but _him_; a beautifully vulnerable young man who confronted his obstacles head on.

Simon thought it over for a moment and figured maybe he was right. If they were to both enter at the same time Clary would probably go in hysterics again after what she had been through that day. Jace was trying to protect him from the unknown behind that door and Simon could feel his heart swell in his chest at the sentiment. Biting the inside of his cheek he fought the urge to protest and silently nodded in approval as he moved aside to let him pass.

"Good luck" Simon whispered with a small smile as he watched Jace silently slip through the door.

…

Simon sat quietly, drowning out the harsh murmur of children's cries and impatient mothers as he lounged in the waiting room. Methodically looking at the clock as it slowly ticked by he realized an hour had already passed since Jace had left his side. He felt strangely frightened as he sat there, as if waiting for the final test results for a fatal diagnosis or in his case a possible broken heart. Either way he knew by the end of the night he'd be walking out with something lost, whether it be Jaces fondness or Clarys friendship. There had been several moments when he wanted to rise and see what was taking them. He understood the circumstances clearly but still how long did it take to explain?

After another half hour passed he decided he'd done enough waiting and planned to hastily make his way out of the room, however as he rose his sleepy legs caused him to stagger and brush up against a raven haired beauty.

"Izzy!" Simon almost yelled surprised.

"Simon there you are! Tell me everything!" Simon stood there rather dumbly as thoughts of Jace ran through his mind, did Jace tell her about them? After a moment of misunderstanding he stumbled on his actual answer.

"Oh Clary" Izzys eyes suddenly formed to slits as her question remained unanswered.

"Well of course Clary! Why else would I be here!" she yelled causing patients to stare at the frightening beauty.

"Sorry but I haven't seen her yet. Jace wanted to check on her alone so I've given them some time to themselves." Simon replied.

"I'll go see what's keeping Jace" Simon said as he scuttled out of the room, leaving the Lightwood with her curious glare.

…..

Making his way back to Clary's room he stopped himself short. His nerves on live wire as he thought of things he would say to Clary if anything at all. Did he really have the nerve to do so? As he tensely starred down the door he carefully pressed an ear to it, trying to distinguish the atmosphere to be sure not to interrupt something important.

"Clary you don't remember then?"

"Jace you've asked me this a million times already"

"I'm aware of that but this is important. Are you sure you feel ok?"

"I told you the last thing I remembered was walking downtown and the sound of tires screeching. As you can see I've had worse days, besides you're here so why wouldn't I be?" Simon could feel his stomach churn; he could hear the smile in her voice. He didn't like the idea of Clary flirting at Jace but he had no right to say a thing, when he did in fact do worse.

"It's just…" Jace began but as Simon pressed further into the door it quickly became undone and revealed him.

….

When Simon stumbled in he didn't receive what was expected; nothing was thrown at him, his ears weren't ringing with her cries, it seemed the room was still intact by the looks of it. Oddly enough he found it unsettling, but then he saw Clary.

The moment their eyes met she straightened up and smiled. Her rosy lips were effortlessly curved as her emerald green eyes shined. Her expression resembled nothing from that episode of fury from before. It looked as if it had never happened. It had been so long since that carefree expression had appeared on her face; that cheerful innocence only children seem to hold on to. He was ecstatic at the thought of Jace finally explaining "them". And she seemed to take it better than either of them had imagined. Simon almost ran to her had Jace not been there yet he kept his giddiness within and simply smiled back unable to utter a word.

Suddenly Clary tore her eyes from him and looked over at Jace. Genuinely beaming at him. Simon tensed as he watched Jace look away from her, unable to meet her gaze. _Something's not right_ he thought. As Simon stood by the door he toyed with different scenarios that could possibly explain Jaces sudden uncomfortable gesture, he was confused by the mixed signals that were emitting from the two individuals. Luckily Clary spoke, breaking the awkward tension with a wide smile plastered on her face.

"Jace" she began.

"Who's your friend?" she said smiling over in Simons direction.

Simon grew cold, well colder than he already was as he repeated the words in his mind. _Who's your friend?... Who's your friend? Clary I'm __your__ friend. _ He thought. Instinctively he turned and looked behind him seeing no one but nurses scuttling patients by.

"Clary, it's me Si-"

"Clary! Oh by the Angel we were so worried! " Izzy cried shoving Simon aside as Alec followed languidly. Clary's smile widened as a familiar face came in. _She seemed so… happy_.

Simon could feel his lips move, forming words but his ears heard nothing; only the silence of his unbeaten heart. He could vaguely remember the brief wave his own hand made before he turned and made his way out.

His legs had a mind of their own once he exited the room. He seemed to only notice that he had been running when he crashed into a filled meal carton. Yelling an apology to an angered employee, he made his way out of the sickly sterile building.

Once outside Simon could hear again, could smell, and breathe in the cities sent, the muskiness of car fumes and cigarettes. The sky was clear, black, scarcely freckled with stars. Simon let the nights crispness settle in before quickly making his way to the van never turning back to the hospital, never noticing someone hot on his trail.

"Simon wait" A hand reached out in the darkness and grasped his arm. Immediately he knew that touch and stopped in his tracks fighting back the overflow of emotion.

"Jace its ok." Simon began; his back still to Jace.

"Don't you see? You were right after all. There's nothing to say because… Clary doesn't remember… remember me" he choked on the last bit and damned himself for it. Jace gently turned him and pulled him into his arms, resting his nose on his dark hair. Passerby's starred at the two of them as they embraced but Jace was past caring. Simon was breaking before him from the inside out, and all he could think of was to hold him together for dear life.

"Simon shut up. You don't mean that"

"Of course I do" Simon retaliated, lifting his head defiantly to stare up at Jace. His face was serious, his gaze fixed on Simon. Simon felt shy beneath the glare. Suddenly Jace leaned closer to his ear and whispered, his warm breath tickling his lobe.

"Then why are you crying " Pulling away again Simon met Jace's eyes seeing himself , and realized what a wreck he must have looked like to him. In moments Simon couldn't hold himself back as the tears spilled on Jace's shirt.

"I have every right to…" _My own best friend hated me so much she suppressed me, forgot everything about me. Clary what happened to the years I've spent by your side? Growing, playing, loving… everything's gone. What have I done?_

A ghost of a smile suddenly appeared as memories of her filled his mind. Of the nights they stayed up all night waiting in line for the newest game, of the sunny days they'd spend walking through Central Park, or laughing at his bands horrible names. Jace remained immobile waiting for Simon to snap out of his thoughts, he couldn't find the right words to ease him so he simply drew him into him, quieting his sobs as leaned down and kissed his temple with all of the gentleness he could muster, waiting for the pained tears to cease.

…

"Simon… Simon I need you to listen" Jace whispered in his ear as Simon calmed down. Simon nodded and waited for Jace to continue.

"I know that the last thing you'd want right now is to go back inside but I need you to do just that" Jace said. Simon remained silent as Jace awaited his reply.

"Jace…I'm sorry."

"Please"

"I can't!.. Please just not today… not right now." Simon wanted to run away and escape to his van but Jace held him in place.

"Alright, what do you have in mind then?" Jace said, slowly revealing Simon to the cold night air.

"I'm heading home" Simon said after a moment.

"_We're_ heading home" Jace replied, his voice lingering on the first word. Simon could feel himself flush as Jace reached for his hand and led him to the van.

…..

On the ride back neither of them had any words of comfort to give, so silence took over. Once they reached Simons home they hurriedly made it up to Simon's bed room and sat on his unmade bed; silently coming to terms with the evenings events.

"Simon, do you wanna talk about it?" Simon stiffly shook his head no in reply.

"I'm sorry…" Jace whispered. Simon felt distant from him, from his own body too, he felt numb, cold, he truly felt like death.

"Jace hit me"

"What?"

"Please just hit me" Simon said with more force.

"Simon, don't be stupid I'm not going to-" Without warning Simon lunged forward and bit roughly into Jaces shoulder tearing holes into his shirt. Jace stumbled back into the bed as Simon crawled on top of him doing his best to rile him up. With great force Jace pushed Simon off and on to the floor.

"What the hell is wrong with you! Shit that hurt" Jace yelled putting a hand to his new wound.

"I just want to feel something! Anything! I need you to hit me, distract me, anything please… it hurts to think about it. About Clary." Jace let the anger pass through as he watched as Simon broke down on the floor. The tears were drowning out his pretty features again.

"Simon… let me help" He said as he walked over to him, he extended his hand helping Simon up off the floor.

"I can't erase it all Simon but I can make you forget… just for tonight. But I swear it won't be with my fist" Jace said brushing his thumbs over Simon's cheeks to rid him of the unwanted moisture. Simon starred at him in confusion but he was soon answered as Jace took hold of him and threw him on the bed.

"Jace, what are you…" Silence ensued as Jace climbed on top, leaned forward and hungrily caught his lips.

"Shhh" Jace breathed as he trailed kisses along his jaw. He tasted sweet almost like peppermint and Jace fearlessly kissed and nipped at his neck causing Simon to squirm beneath him.

"Jace…oh" Simon breathed as Jace kissed him with even more force, doing one hell of a job distracting him. As he forced his tongue in he smiled into the kiss hearing Simon moan breathlessly. Having him distracted he trailed a hand south, hoping Simon was unaware of him trembling as he fiddled awkwardly on the button of his jeans.

A louder moan arose as Jace buried his hand beneath the fabric of his jeans, gripping Simon's member through his thin boxers. Gently Jace gave it a squeeze and waited in response, Simons breathing turned to whimpers and Jace smiled once more. He never imagined he'd be put in a position such as this one but he tried his best to think of what _he _liked in a given situation. Quickly he pulled the last of Simons unrevealing clothing and exposed his throbbing member. Jace was immediately pleasantly surprised at the sight, it was a great deal bigger than he had imagined. He heard Simon suck in his breath as he realized what caught Jaces attention. He laid there unbearably embarrassed for what seemed like forever until Jace caught his eye and sent him his famous smirk. Simon couldn't imagine anything sexier.

Slowly Jace leaned up again and entangled his right hand in Simon's dark hair as he brought their lips together again. Then he let his left hand wander to Simon's awaiting appendage. Gradually Jaces hand wrapped itself around Simon's member and began to stroke him deliberately slow. Simon moaned and cussed quietly against Jaces lips.

Jaces fingers trailed lower until they reached his sac, where he carefully massaged them, weighing them between fingers. Simon's moans and cries were growing loader in frustration as this went on and soon Jaces own body was beginning to take effect.

Feeling it wasn't nearly enough to "help" Simon, Jace considered the unthinkable and deftly managed to unbutton his own jeans as he bit into Simons neck. Soon his own pants and boxers were riding low own his hips as he released his member. Heat rose to Simons face as he caught sight of it, he had never imagined he would consider one beautiful; but then again he had never seen Jaces before. Jace smiled as Simon stared below then cautiously slid down his body until their hips were leveled.

"Jace" Simon said nervously.

"Wait you don't have to" he said, but even with his comment Jace could easily see the lust in his eyes.

"I… I want to" Jace broke eye contact and starred at Simon's shaft, longing to feel it once more.

Suddenly Jace brought his hips down and began to roughly grind them together. Simons head shook from side to side as he clutched on the bed stifling a moan. Jace could feel his body tingle, heat rising on contact and he decided he wanted more of this heat, he wanted to burn with Simon. So he quickly reached between them and began to stroke them feverishly. Simons couldn't hide it anymore and began to groan Jaces name and other undistinguishable words into the air.

The moans were pure ecstasy as Jace continued to pump their shafts in unison, relishing in the sensation, in the heat that consumed them. In moments he could feel himself becoming undone as a wave of heat flushed through him head to toe, until he released his seed. It wasn't long after that that Simon followed suit, his head falling back on the tangled bed sheets in pleasure as he tried to say the words that burned his throat _oh_ _yes, god yes._

Carefully Jace pulled away, leaving a tender kiss on Simons lips as he rose. Shakily he walked over to the towel hung over the desk chair and wiped a sleepy Simon clean as well as himself. Then he quickly crawled into bed beside him, pulling the sheets up to their chest and wrapping his arm around him. Simon moved in closer and nuzzled his head on Jaces extended arm, trying his best to stay awake and take in his beauty while he could.

"Did I succeed in distracting you?" Jace said, a bit out of breath.

"I don't know, I think we might have to try again. I didn't really pay attention the first time" Simon smiled coyly; Jace smirked in response before kissing him gently.

"We'll have time for that later, but for now just rest." Simon could feel his head get fuzzy and agreed that sleeping would be nice but he couldn't help himself by speaking again.

"Did you like it?" he asked quietly.

"More than you can imagine." Jace replied, a little taken aback by the trueness of his words.

"Jace… Stay with me tonight. Please…" Jace pulled Simon closer and inhaled his sweet peppermint scent.

"There's nowhere else I'd rather be." He replied as darkness took over.

**I truly hope that satisfied my readers and made up for the 3 month absence. So as always I would love some reviews, I like to see what readers think so if I get 5 or more reviews I'll update as soon as possible, if not I think I might just go back to lazy town. Thanks for reading ^^**


	9. Chapter 9

"So"

"So"

"You're here"

"Yep"

"In my bed"

"Mhm"

"Naked…"

"So it seems"

"Did we?"

"No. If we did I think you'd remember." Jace replied with a wicked grin. Simon could only roll his eyes at that. Jace was facing him bed. His silk-like hair scattered across the pillow. Simon could smell his natural sent in their proximity and he couldn't help but to reach up and absently take a single lock in his hand. Jace took no notice and simply laid there beside him, starring at the freshly woken boy.

"So tell me again how I somehow got you naked in my bed. And if you mention anything about my vampire mojo I will not hesitate to rip your clothes to shreds"

"Ooh something tells me I might like that a bit too much"

"And why is that?"

"Because it means I don't have to leave this bed" he replied as he comfortably readjusted himself, moving ever so closer to Simon.

"Jace can you go 5 minutes without seducing someone?"

"Depends… how long have you been up?" Simon couldn't take much more of this. Although he was barely up, he was overwhelmed already. Jace's legs had begun to intertwine with his, his scent was intoxicating, and his eyes, that piercing gaze was prodding into him, urging him, provoking him to do… something.

"Jace, don't tease me."

"Simon I'm not teasing. I'm… insisting." He said as his voice dropped an octave and he slid in just close enough to feel Simon's breath on his lips. _Damnit Jace._

Simon had to give in. He reached up to caress Jace's stubble jawline and closed the torturous gap between them. The kiss was warm despite the chilly morning. They shared a few quick kisses that made Simon smile in a childish way.

Jace loved the way Simon lingered before he pulled away each time, taking just a bit longer each time. Jace wanted to memorize the way their lips locked, the way Simon threaded his hands in his hair and the way he pressed himself closer each time. He wanted more as he felt Simon sigh into his mouth as the kisses continued. He didn't just want to feel him, he needed to hear him.

So he grabbed Simon's narrow waist and pulled him on top.

"Mmm Jace.. Wait what are you... you're still um naked."

"Shut up Lewis, enjoy it" he said with the same wicked smirk from before. Jace pulled him down and slipped his tongue in and Simon complied. He let him hands roam from his hair to his chiseled chest and softly moaned as he felt Jace's hardness press against his own.

"Would you like some help with that" Jace whispered as he pulled away.

"I think I can handle it this time" Simon retorted as he gently gripped Jace's member. He began to slowly stroke Jace and tried his best to ignore his ever growing hard-on in his pajama bottoms.

"Ah… yes. Tighter." Simon obeyed and watched as Jace squirmed beneath his hand. Simon pumped him faster as Jace tightly gripped the bed sheets. He looked absolutely delicious covered in sweat, Simon felt as if he could devour him whole, in fact he might.

He could hear Jace's heart beat pound erratically beneath his moans and whimpers. He could practically feel the strong blood pump throughout his body. His sound and scent were nearly enough to fill his lust but he needed just one more component to bring him over the edge, he needed to taste him, he needed his blood.

"I'm sorry" he whispered as he leaned over and kissed his neck.

"Ah… for what? Jace (barely coherent from Simons continuous stroking) asked.

"This" Simon answered as he quickly sunk his fangs into the teens flesh. Jace nearly knocked him off from the suddenness but he quickly readjusted as Simon sucked and stroked him in the most erotic way. The sensations were so intense Jace just couldn't keep quiet. Simon sucked and slurped and lapped at the blood that kept spilling from the small wound.

His head was spinning from taking so much so quickly and the sound of Jaces pleas were more than enough to finish him off. With a few more stokes Jace nearly screamed as he came all over Simon's stomach and he came soon after, completely collapsing on top of him.

With his last bit of strength Simon pushed himself up and off of Jace, placing himself beside him sharing the pillow just as before. Their heavy breathing filled the room and neither of them could think clearly for a few moments after. They lay their staring up at the ceiling in silence for some time, before Simon spoke up.

"So"

"So"

"That was"

"Yes, yes it was."

"Did you plan for that?"

"Not so much as planned, 'hoped' would be a better word."

"You should sleep naked more often."

"I plan on it." Jace replied as he turned on his side.

"On one condition, you need to clean up your own mess." He said as he touched a finger to his bloodied wound and ran that finger along Simon's lower lip.

"Gladly" Simon said as he leaned over and licked the wound clean.

"God that's hot mmmm" Jace felt blissful as Simons tongue danced on his neck. He quietly moaned into his ear as he gripped his head in place.

Simon moaned too as he kissed around the wound, he loved any excuse to feel his skin. He could hear his heart beating start up again but suddenly he realized it wasn't Jace's heart pounding, no it was louder, more solid. Someone was behind his door, asking for entrance. His mother.

"Simon! Simon are you awake, there's a pretty girl downstairs asking for you. She says it's important. I think she said her name was Isabelle. Simon?"

"Oh crap…"


End file.
